Flash memory is an electronic non-volatile computer storage medium that can be electrically erased and reprogrammed. To store information, flash memory includes an addressable array of memory cells; each of which includes a transistor with a floating gate disposed over a substrate separated therefrom by an insulating dielectric layer. When written to and erased during the normal course of use, defects disposed in the insulating dielectric layer may trap charges and unavoidably degrade the insulating effect. Other types of damage may also reduce the effectiveness of the insulating dielectric layer, reducing ability of the floating gate to hold a charge for an extended period of time. Each flash memory can sustain a finite amount of degradation before it becomes unreliable, meaning it may still function but not consistently. The number of writes operations performed (e.g., program and erase cycles) a flash memory can sustain while still maintaining a consistent, predictable output, defines its endurance.